


Principe saiyan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [43]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot su Vegeta.
Series: Tarantola d'Africa [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whis ha un importante lezione da impartire a Vegeta.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Oggi sono incappata in un discorso in cui si disquisiva sulla mascolinità di Whis. Oscillando tra il ‘figurati se Whis è gay’ e il ‘che effemminato’. Questa è una storia di risposta a tutti quei pregiudizi.  
> Tematica: Omosessualità  
> Scritta sentendo: Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire [HD]; Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire [HD].

Oltre le convenzioni obsolete

“Mascolino, gay, veramente etero, figo, raffinato, effemminato… Sono tutti modi di descriversi degni degli esseri mortali. Io sono oltre tutti questi limiti” disse Whis. Guardò Vegeta negli occhi e il principe dei saiyan distolse lo sguardo. “Davvero permetti che un grembiule rosa possa intaccare chi sei? Diresti che Freezer è meno forte perché indossa un rossetto?”.

“No! Solo che io voglio essere un vero uomo” abbaiò Vegeta.

Whis piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli pallidi e si appoggiò al bastone.

“Io capisco il voler combattere, anche il voler migliorare in una battaglia contro se stessi. Però non capisco proprio dover sottostare alle regole che impongono gli altri.

Non volevi essere libero?” gli domandò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia. “ _Tsk_ ” brontolò, mentre il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

“Io e Bills-sama non siamo nemmeno della stessa specie. Pensi davvero che essere entrambi uomini possa intralciare i nostri sentimenti?” domandò Whis.

Il suo sorriso conciliante era incastonato sul suo viso dalla pelle azzurra. Il suo riflesso veniva rimandato dalla sfera in cima al bastone.

“Tu sei un saiyan. La tua razza era involuta e simile a scimmie, eppure persino loro capivano che due maschi, due femmine, due androgini possono accoppiarsi se lo desiderano.

Non assumere la visione limitata dei terrestri. Hai visitato infiniti mondi, ora anche altre dimensioni. Vai oltre la morale comune, non c’è solo bianco o nero” gli spiegò.

Vegeta sbuffò.

“Da quando hai deciso di diventare il mio maestro di vita?” domandò.

Whis rise e gli ticchettò sulla fronte con l’indice.

“Oh, ti sbaglio. Freezer ti ha insegnato tutto, vero? Beh, chi credi sia stato il suo di _sensei_?” domandò.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì.

Whis si allontanò a passo sostenuto. “Tra me e Bills-sama sorgerà un solo ostacolo che potrà dividerci”. Abbassò il capo. “Io resterò a servire chi lo seguirà, mentre lui morirà”.

“La morte” mugolò Vegeta.

Whis annuì e se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo.

Raggiunse il grosso edificio colmo di stanze e risalì le scale, fino a raggiungere il salone dove si trovava Bills.

“Sono a casa” disse, entrando.

Bills era sdraiato su una poltrona. “Era ora” si lamentò. Sbadigliò, serrando gli occhi, e una lacrima dovuta alla sonnolenza gli solcò il muso. “Quell’idiota di mio fratello Champa vuole venirmi a trovare. Che scocciatura! Dovrò rimanere sveglio ad aspettarlo e non potrò fare neanche un sonnellino di una trentina d’anni”.

Whis iniziò a rassettare raccogliendo i vestiti che Bills aveva lasciato abbandonati per la stanza.

“Quindi non userete questa visita per rimanere sveglio e non perdervi neanche un minuto in compagnia di Goku? In fondo lui è un mortale e potrebbe morire nell’arco di un vostro unico sonnellino” rispose.

Bills sorrise sornione, mostrando i canini aguzzi e candidi.

“Tu mi conosci davvero molto bene” borbottò. Si rotolò sulla poltrona, muovendo infastidito la coda. Le sue orecchie erano aguzze e triangolari, ben ritte sulla sua testa.

Whis lo raggiunse e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Come nessun altro”. Si portò una mano alla bocca e rise sonoramente. “ _Oh oh oh oh_!”.


	2. Rapimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
> Ispirato a: Aprendices de Wiss BY salvamakoto; https://www.deviantart.com/salvamakoto/art/Aprendices-de-Wiss-519460795.

Era il cuore della notte quando mi sono svegliato. Non sapevo perché o cosa mi avesse svegliato, ma mi sentivo immensamente spaventato, come se qualunque cosa o chiunque mi avesse svegliato mi stesse dietro e volesse ferirmi. Rabbrividii e mi strinsi le coperte mentre mi sdraiavo sui cuscini, sentendo la leggera brezza che scorreva nella mia stanza dalla finestra aperta.   
Ci fu un colpo improvviso alla mia porta prima che si aprisse e un ragazzino entrasse.  
“V-vostra altezza? Stai bene?" mi chiede Kakaroth.  
Vederlo mi imbarazza sempre e lo nascondo malamente.  
“Io-io. . . Sto bene, Kakarot; non c'è bisogno di precipitarsi in quel modo ", gli risposi dolcemente. A Kakarot è stato da poco assegnato il compito di sorvegliarmi quando suo padre è in missione. È appena qualche anno più giovane di me, eppure sta già dimostrando che diventerà più alto di me.  
"M-Ma... è il mio lavoro, Altezza," balbettò Kakarot, ovviamente agitato perché questa è la sua prima notte di lavoro. "Ti ho sentito gridare e ho pensato che qualcuno ti stesse attaccando".  
Mi chiedo perché mio padre abbia deciso di affiancarmelo. Siamo ancora bambini e lui non è pronto.  
“Come puoi vedere, sto bene" lo rassicurai.  
"Mi-mi dispiace di averti disturbato, allora, altezza”. Kakarot si inchinò rispettosamente. "Vi lascio dormire".  
È difficile guardarlo mentre cerca di essere come suo padre quando possiede di base un atteggiamento spensierato che suo padre non ha.  
Non capisco perché siano terze classe visto il loro livello di potenza. Hanno un ruolo da élite, in fondo.  
Radish, poi, è stato la mia ombra insieme a Nappa finché Freezer non li ha voluti con sé.  
Quel mostro mi agita, è lui che popola i miei incubi.   
Questo e il pensiero dell'età adulta.  
Una volta raggiunta la maturità, sarò spinto a trovare un compagno adatto.  
Non mi spaventa la mia futura compagna donna, ma l'idea che dovrò anche concepire con un altro maschio.  
Tremai; i prossimi giorni sarebbero stati duri; ma i mesi e gli anni successivi sarebbero stati molto più difficili.   
Non avevo idea di chi avrei avuto come compagno e non volevo essere accoppiato con qualcuno di cui non mi fidavo; che generalmente significava la maggior parte delle persone. Sospirai e mi rigirai nel letto.  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto per un urlo e sgrano gli occhi, trovandosi davanti Freezer. Non sembra, però solo un altro incubo.  
Il tiranno teneva Kakaroth sospeso in aria, stringendolo alla gola con la coda.  
Sono io il più grande! Devo proteggerlo!  
“Una mossa e il tuo amichetto muore. Inoltre sarebbe inutile. Tuo padre ti ha venduto a me".  
Le parole di Freezer hanno l'effetto di stordirmi.  
Zaborn mi sollevò dal letto.  
Fui tenuto stretto da Dodoria che mi premette una mano sulla bocca con un panno.  
I miei occhi si spalancarono quando riconobbi il profumo come cloroformio.  
Ho lottato fino a quando è subentrata l'incoscienza.

  
~~~

L'oscurità mi aveva sopraffatto.  
Ora sono in una cella.  
Il mio corpo si è indebolito.  
Da quando è iniziata la prigionia non ho avuto molto da mangiare, meno da bere.  
Sento Kakarot gridare il mio nome, oltre le sbarre.  
“Non osare ferirlo!".  
Mi sono sentito così infelice quando ho capito che avevano rapito anche lui per causa mia. Invece questo lo ha salvato.  
Il mio mondo, la mia gente, sono diventati pulviscolo nello spazio. Un asteroide li ha cancellati.  
"Ho detto che ti avrei permesso di farmi qualsiasi cosa purché non gli avessi fatto del male!".  
Freezer ride.  
“Bene. Da domani, allora, inizia il tuo addestramento da mercenario”.


	3. Crocerossina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: lovelykotori's avatar Proof of Love - Cover (Drawn Again) BY lovelykot; https://www.deviantart.com/lovelykotori/art/Proof-of-Love-Cover-Drawn-Again-844916925.

Vegeta si stese sul letto, ansimando per lo sforzo. Il sangue colava dalle sue membra, tagli e abrasioni che ricoprivano il suo corpo stillavano sangue, macchiando anche il lenzuolo del letto sotto di lui.   
< Dannazione. Le bende non reggono. ‘Quella' mi griderà addosso > pensò.  
Era scosso dal troppo dolore.  
La porta si spalancò.   
“Vegeta, che ci fai fuori dall'infermeria?”.  
Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un rantolo.  
“Ti ricordo che sei quasi morto oggi" disse Bulma. A fatica cercò di caricarselo sulle spalle, Vegeta aiutò la terrestre tentando di reggersi solo sulle gambe.  
“Che ti frega?” abbaiò.  
“Dannazione. Non voglio tu lo faccia a casa mia" disse Bulma.  
I contorni del mondo si confondevano, Vegeta si lasciò guidare in bagno. Arrossì mentre lei lo spogliava e si stese nella vasca da bagno. Trasalì, l'acqua era gelata.  
“Lasciati pulire" ordinò Bulma.  
Vegeta appoggiò la testa contro le piastrelle del muro.  
"So che è fredda. Dovrebbe rallentare l'emorragia. L'ultima cosa che voglio è che tu muoia prima che io abbia la possibilità di ricucirti" spiegò Briefs.  
< Mi sento una bambola di pezza nelle mani di una bimba > pensò Vegeta, rischiando di svenire.

Quelle dita delicate si mossero su di lui con delicata facilità, facendo del loro meglio per pulire ogni ferita senza ulteriori lesioni.  
"Va bene" disse, posando un asciugamano sporco di sangue.  
"Rotola sul fianco".  
Vegeta obbedì, sbuffando. Quelle mani morbide si tuffarono nell'acqua ed iniziarono a pulirgli la schiena. Contro la sua volontà, Vegeta si ritrovò a rilassarsi mentre quelle dita lo toccavano.  
Un leggero ringhio soddisfatto gli sfuggì mentre lei gli massaggiava i fianchi, strofinando le abrasioni presenti.  
Ansimò leggermente quando le dita di lei sfiorarono la cicatrice sulla sua parte bassa della schiena, all'altezza del moncherino della coda.  
“Ora, so che probabilmente questo è imbarazzante, ma ho bisogno di pulirti ovunque… Quindi allarga le gambe, ragazzone".  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, arrossirono vistosamente anche le sue orecchie.  
Fece come gli aveva chiesto, ma quando la sua mano scese ai glutei, lui sussultò leggermente.  
Si sentì eccitato e con voce rauca sussurrò: “Fa-faccio solo… lì…".  
“Va bene" acconsentì Bulma. Si voltò e sorrise.  
< Allora mi trova affascinante anche lui > pensò. Giocherellò con le mani.  
“Finito" annunciò Vegeta, allontanando le mani dall'intimità.  
“Ora ti riporto sul letto. Camera tua è meno lontana dell'infermeria" sussurrò Briefs.  
Con sforzo, Vegeta lasciò che lei lo aiutasse a uscire dalla vasca prima di essere condotto di nuovo in camera da letto. Con la coda dell'occhio, intravide il suo riflesso in uno specchio: macchie nere-bluastre erano disseminate sulla sua pelle, con centinaia di tagli ovunque.   
< Sono troppe… > ammise.  
Bulma lo portò fino al letto, dei robot stavano finendo di cambiare le lenzuola.   
La terrestre fece stendere il saiyan ed iniziò a bendarlo nuovamente.  
Vegeta notò Il modo in cui le sue mani gli indugiavano sulle spalle e sul petto. Con quanta rapidità distolse gli occhi dalle sue cosce, le guance che si coloravano mentre cercava di evitare di fissarlo.   
Notò come il rimbalzo dei suoi riccioli incorniciava perfettamente il suo collo sottile, pallido e senza imperfezioni.  
< Sembra così morbida: i suoi seni, le sue labbra carnose e le cosce che il vestito lascia scoperte. Chissà se i terrestri fanno l'amore come noi saiyan.  
Non che io sia esperto, ma con lei proverei > ammise.  
Lei ridacchiò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Per quanto allettante sia l'invito, non sei in condizione di fare ciò a cui stai pensando".  
Vegeta si soffocò per l'imbarazzo.  
“Non so cosa tu stia insinuando, pervertita" sibilò.   
"Perché non ti corichi di nuovo sulla pancia, così posso finire?" cambiò discorso Bulma.  
Vegeta scosse la testa. "Bene." Si sdraiò col viso premuto sul letto.  
< Sono un dannato principe guerriero, non un ragazzino pervertito!  
Non posso lasciarmi andare a simili debolezze > si richiamò.  
Le mani delicate di Bulma gli massaggiarono di nuovo la parte bassa della schiena. Vegeta non poté fare a meno di emettere un gemito soddisfatto.  
Quando strisciarono giù fino alle sue cosce, bendando i tagli lì, Vegeta soffocò un mugolio nel cuscino.  
“Fatto. Ora riposa un po’" sancì Bulma.  
Vegeta grugnì una risposta in saiyan e sentì i tacchi di lei allontanarsi.  
< Dei, deve essere una dannata strega > pensò, abbandonandosi all'incoscienza.


End file.
